Lil sluggers first crush
by Kakakashi girl 15
Summary: A girl with a living purse shaped like a polar bear comes to Tokyo on vacation and ends up staying at an abandoned building with Lil slugger.Whom finds that he has weird sensations for this girl.Chapter three up!Lil' Sluggers P.O.V!
1. Take a swing in the rain

**Disclaimer:I don't own Paranoia Agent.**

The water trickled down Albanys' nose as the rain continued to fall.She was in Japan on vacation for the summer.Her only friend with her was a purse shaped like a polar bear with a red ribbon around his neck.His little purse handels were an ivy green,which gave away that he was a purse and not a doll.Albany loved the little bears cuteness so much that she dubbed him Mr.Cuddles.He was no ordinary purse.

Mr.Cuddles was also a living creature whom was capable of talking and floating among other interesting things."It's cold Albany,"the little purse complained as he floated in circles around her."Don't worry,we're almost to the hotel."Said Albany.Mr.Cuddles gave up and decided to rest on Albanys head.She didn't mind.After all,her little friend had floated through half of Tokyo.

Suddenly,the rain became more aggressive and Albany was forced to run under a nearby tree.I should've wore a Jacket,"she complained."You can borrow my furr coat,"suggested Cuddles."Is that even possible?I thought your fur was attached to you."Said Albany with a confused expression begining to form across her face.Sorry,I didn't know."Apologized Mr.cuddles."It's alright buddy.Now let's get out of this rain."Said Albany before she ran,with cuddles in hand,to a nearby resturaunt.

Albany waited at the front desk until a table was available and then was led to one of the back tables by their waiter."Thank you sir."Mr.Cuddles and Albany said in unision as the waiter handed her the menu.The poor man nearly lost his wits when Albanys purse talked."M...Ma...may I recomend todays special madam,"The frightened waiter stuttered."Sure.I'll take two of whater it is."She said happily.With that,the waiter walked away from the table as quickly as possible."He seems jittery,"complained Mr.Cuddles."He just saw a purse talk for the first time.It is kind of weird."Albany argued."I suppose your right,"said Cuddles.

Once the two were finished enjoying their meals,they paid the resturaunt and returned into the raining streets.Mr.Cuddles rested on Albanys head as she ran quickly through the streets of Tokyo.Suddenly,she stopped,and poor Cuddles practicly flew off her head and into the wet ground."Sorry buddy but I here something weird."Said Albany as her ears perked up a bit."What is it?"Asked Mr.Cuddles."It sounds like roller blades but there's also some kind of screeching noise.Whatever it is,I think it's made of metal and that the sound is coming from that alley up ahead."Said Albany."Maybe we should check it out?"Asked Mr.cuddles."I agree,"the girl said as the two made their way to the alley.

The two were shockd just to see a normal shady alley.But now the sound of roller blades were ringing in their ears.Before Albany could respond or even turn around,something metal hit her back and she went unconcious.The girl did not stay this way for long.She woke up in a bedroom she'd never seen before."Where am I?"Albany asked herself."Your'e safe,"Said a blurry voice before she passed out again.She could feel some one catching her and then laying her on the bed but she was to weak to care.

_Albany was walking through a maze of alleys.The sound of a persons voice that she did not recognize led her through the maze.Where was Mr.Cuddles?He wasn't in sight.She couldn't hear him.Just that unrecognized voice._

"Mr.Cuddles!"Shouted Albany as she awoke from her dream."He's resting in the living room,"said that voice.She sat up in the bed and looked in the direction of the sound.There stood a boy about her age with a red hat,a grey hoodie,and green shorts along with long black socks."Thank you for watching him while I was out cold.I can't believe you aren't scared of a talking purse."Albany said happily."You won't be so happy in a minute,"said the boy."I am Lil'Slugger."He continued."I'm Albany,nice to meet you."Said Albany.

Lil' Slugger couldn't believe his ears and eyes.She actually wasn't scared.Didn't she know about all those murders?He supposed not.She looked American.The girl was probably here for summer vacation.Even so,she should've known who he was by now."How long have you been in town?"He asked."A couple of hours actually."Said Albany.That explained why she didn't know to fear him."You should be scared of me.I'm a murderer."Said Lil'Slugger."Well,other than hitting me with a metal object,I don't think your'e so bad.Besides,everybody has to get stress out somehow."Said Albany."You don't care that I killed all those people?"He asked in confusement."Of course I care,but there's nothing I can do about it."Said Albany sadly."Besides,you were kind enough not to kill me so why should I be scared?"Asked Albany whom perked right up after that."I suppose you'll have to stay here until that wound gets better."Said Lil Slugger."Thanks but Mr.Cuddles and I were headed to a Hotel."said Albany."Please stay,it's the least I can do after I bash the wrong person."Said Lil 'Slugger."Alright,but can I ask how you could bash the wrong person in the back?"Albany asked."I don't want to talk about it.That's emberrasing enough as it is."He said.


	2. Pass out drama

**Disclaimer:I don't own Paranoia agent.**

Lil' Slugger didn't say much to Albany later that night but he kept throwing glances at her and Mr.cuddles.Every time she looked back at him he would quickly turn his head away."Umm...Where's the bathroom?"Asked Albany shyly.At first she recieved no answer but eventually Lil' Slugger pointed to a door near the sofa.

Albany entered the room to find that it was a bedroom and not a bathroom.There was a small bed with a pair of skates and a golden metal bat lying on its' envy green blanket.Next to the bed was a door that lead to the actually bathroom.

Once Albany finished,she returned to the living room to find Mr.Cuddles and Lil' Slugger beating the crap out of each other."Take it back!"Shouted Lil' Slugger as he plummeted his fists into the little bears face."No!You shouldn't say those things about Albany!"Said Mr.Cuddles as he bashed his paws into Lil' Sluggers face."All I said was that I thought she was kind of cute!"Cried Lil' Slugger as he threw Mr.Cuddles onto the sofa.

"Did I come at a bad time?"Asked Albany as she took a seat on the sofa right next to Mr.Cuddles."Well...Yes!He was drooling over you and saying the most horrible things about you!"Said Mr.Cuddles as he tried to wriggle free of Albanys grasp."All I said was I thought you were kind of cute!"Cried Lil' Slugger as he tried to grab for Mr.Cuddles."And I'm not a loser!"He continued.Suddenly,Lil' Sluggers face reddened as he blushed when he realized what he said to Albany.

After everything calmed down,Mr.Cuddles opened his zipper and took out a bottle of medicine.Then he handed it to Albany whom left for the kitchen.She then found a cup and filled it with water.Albany plopped two of the pills into her mouth before taking a sip of water to wash the medicine into her stomach.Lil' Slugger worriedly wathced her by the fridge."Don't look at me like that!It's just medidine that helps me sleep."Said Albany as she walked towards him.As soon as she was close enough,Lil' Slugger grabbed her hand."You're not sick are you?"He asked Albany worriedly."I've had a couple fevers lately but that's about it,"said Albany as Lil' Slugger released her hand.

He raised his hand to Albanys forehead and touched it.Her soft skin felt incredibly warm at the touch."You're having one,"Lil' Slugger said simply."Your point is?"Asked Albany.Lil' Slugger just shrugged.He knew she was tired and sick.It didn't matter how much she tried to hide it because he knew.Lil' Slugger wrapped his arms around Albany and embraced her in a hug.He chanted some odd spell that she couln't understand into her left ear.The room started to spin and Albany fell into the warmth of LIl' Sluggers Jacket before she passed out.


	3. Lil' Sluggers POV

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Paranoia Agent.P.s,will ****you all please review.Your suggestions help to decide what happens in the story.**

The girl fell into my arms as she drifted into a state of sleep.I brushed her bangs out of her eyes.They were rather pretty brown eyes when they weren't covered by her hair or eye lids.I carried the girl to his room and set her on the bed.Then I left the room for a moment to get a wet wash cloth.

Once I returned,I placed the damp object on her forehead.She made me feel warm.She acepted me for who I am.She knew I was a killer and still she accepted me as a person.Why?It didn't make since.The only emtions I ever went through were hate,sorrow,pity,and despair.Then what was this weird happy feeling rushing through me as I watched her sleep?

It wasn't like the rush I get when I kill my victim.This feeling,it was a diffrent one.I found myself carresing her face with my thumb as she slept.I wanted to do more,but something inside me said it was wrong.Why did I care if I did something wrong or not?However,no matter how much I tried to,I couldn't bring myself to touch her wrongly.Thus,I continued carressing her face with my thumb.I found myself wishing that she wouldn't leave tommorow.I even found myself wishing that she wouldn't leave ever.

Unlike the rest of the humans,Albany had a meaning in my life.I didn't own her but I wanted her to be mine."I won't let you get emtionally cornered,"I whispered into her right ear as she slept.I will protect her from myself,I will make her mine,and I will not let her fall into danger...


	4. A midnight strike

**Disclaimer:I don't own Paranoia agent.**

**A.N:Thank you everyones special for reviewing.I was beginning to think no one read this.On to the story!**

Albany awoke at midnight to the sound of thunder.Lil' Slugger was asleep by her with his arm around her shoulder.The first thing Albany saw was his closed eyes as her vision came into focus.But then Albany heard a voice she had hoped to never hear again."Hello my princess Albany,"said a tall dark figure that emerged from the shadows.His hair was jet black and wavy.Much like Lil' Sluggers hair.The figures eyes were a lime green that sparkled in the dim room light.He wore a black muscle shirt and matching cargo pants along with black sandals.

"What do you want prince Jake?"Albany asked threatingly."The same thing as always my princess.You."Said Jake as he helped Albany out of the bed and out of Lil' Sluggers grasp."I'm not your princess anymore Jake.Now leave me alone."Albany said with her head bowed low."Please come back to Dark city.The rest of the vampires miss you Albany."Asked prince Jake."Miss me or not.I'm not a vampire and I'm not going back!"Cried Albany angrily."Tht doesn't mean anything.I already bit you once and I only need to sample your blood twice more to make you mine!"Snarled Jake.

Albany glared at er former friend.Why coulnd't he let her go.She saved Dark city;The city of vampires.But it was at the cost of a portion of her blood.That's why Albany took medicine to help her sleep at night and why she had many fevers.She did it to save the vampires from being destroyed.At the time,Albany loved prince Jake and became his princess under the condition tht her humanhood would remain.But Jake wanted to own her,for her to be his forever,which meant taking away Albanys human-hood.When Jake tried to do this,Albany ran as far away from Dark city as she could.That had been two years ago.

"Just accept it Albany.Your'e mine."Said Jake as he walked towards Albany.She backed up until she was agains't the wall by the bed.Frantic to look for an escape from prince Jake,Albany looked all around the room.Lil' Slugger was nowhere to be seen nor was any type of weapon that couldv'e helped."Out of all times to disapear,"Cried Albany as Jake closed in on ALbanys neck for the bite.His hot breath tingled her as a sensation of fear swept through her."Don't worry.I won't bite you yet.But you will come with me or else your friend brandon will be-"Jake didn't finish.He started screaming in pain and slumped to the floor.

Sure enough,there was Lil' Slugger with his demonic grin across his face and his bent bat raised before he striked Jake with it again."Stay away from her or else,"Said Lil' Slugger with anger showing in his eyes as he spoke."Fine,but remember Albany.I have Brandon and there's only one way to save him."Choked prince Jake as he disappeared into the shadows.

Lil' Slugger frowned once Jake left.He had heard the conversation the two had.Albany didn't want anyone to own her."Albany,I'm sorry I wanted you to be mine.I guess I can't own a soul no matter how badly I want to,"Apologized Lil' Slugger."Thank you...I think,"said Albany.


	5. It's a knock out ending!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Paranoia Agent.****A.N:I'm sorry I haven't updated daily but I had to travel from Missippi to North Carolina.Onto the story!**

Albany cried for hours.Her boyfriend,Brandon,was in the clutches of evil.Eventually,once she finished crying,Albany looked around the building for Mr.Cuddles.She found him as he was arguing with Lil' Slugger over what kind of sweater would be warmer."Fleece!"Shouted Mr.Cuddles."Cotton!"Retorted Lil'Slugger."Stop it you two,"muttered Albany as she grabbed Mr.Cuddles from the sofa."We have to go now Lil' Slugger.Thank you very much for your hospitality."Albany said as she made her way to the door."Wait!Why are you leaving?"He called sadly to her."Brandons my boyfriend,I can't let him stay in the clutches of prince Jake forever."Commented Albany with anger burning in her eyes as she opened the door and left.

After several minutes of disbelief,Lil' Slugger finally came rushing after Albany with his bat in hand.She was in the front of the old building."Wait!"He called to her and Mr.Cuddles."I'm going with you two,"Lil Slugger bluntly stated as he caught his breath by them."Why?"The duo asked in unision."You would do the same for me,"Lil Slugger said as all three of them walked to the train station.That was all Albany needed to hear because she didn't try to stop him.

The train ride was rather fun.The trio sat next to a little girl called Kamome and two men.The old looking mans name was Zebra and the tall man was Fubyiuchi.Lil Slugger was getting hugged constantly by the little girl whom had met him once before.The older men didn't hug him but they did shake his hand."Where are you three headed?"Asked Komome."Dark city,"stated Mr.Cuddles.At the sight of seeing a purse talk,the girl flinched a little bit but soon calmed down after getting to know Mr.Cuddles."Why,Dark city is so supposed to be infested with supernaturl beings."Commented Zebra."Indeed it is Zebra.Vampires to be exact."Said Albany."How interesting.We're heading there ourselves to see if any of them will suck our blood dry."Admitted Fubyuichi."Sorry,but vampires do not drink blood to kill.The only way they will drink the blood of the living is to add more vampires to their clan or kingdom."Albany stated."However vampires are teritorially and if you make one mad then I doubt you make it out of Dark city in one piece."Continued Albany.

"Well,I don't want to die looking like a ripped up shirt,"stated Kamome."Looks like we're just touring Dark city then,"Zebra said sadly.All of a sudden he perked up imediately."Why,You're Albany the princess of Dark city!"Exclaimed Zebra excitedly."Well,I used to be.Not anymore though."Said Albany in confusement."Can I have you're autograph anyway?"Asked Zebra who was fidgeting around for his notebook and pen."I don't see why not but it isn't worth anything."She said as she sighned a piece of paper from Zebras' notebook."That doesn't matter to me!I'm just a fan of all you've done for Dark city.You're the one who made it possible for humans to enter the town!"Excitedly explained Zebra."I guess,"Albany said.She was obviously still in confusement.

The train finally stopped and the six people walked into Dark citys' train station.It was in the middle of the afternoon however the city was covered by a giant black tarp which darkened the city and made it look like night outside all the time.The trio that had met Albany decided to stay close to her in case a 'teritorially' vampire gets angry.She agreed to it as long as the three waited outside of the castle when they get there.With that,the six of them walked through the streets of town.Most of the buildings looked abandoned but shadowy figures peered out the windows every so often which proved otherwise."Down town Dark city always gives me the shivers,"commented Mr.Cuddles.

After about thirty minutes of walking.They made it to the high class part of Dark city.The buildings in this part of the city looked newer than the ones in downtown."The castle should be about five minutes from here,"Said Albany as everyone picked up speed as they walked.Sure enough,five minutes later,the castle towered before them all.Kamome,Zebra,and Fubyuichi took advantage of a bench near the castle and sat there patiently.They were going to wat for Albany,her purse,and Lil' Slugger to finish their buisness in the castle.

Once inside,the trio decided on a plan."Alright Mr.Cuddles,I want you to find the power room and shut off the prisoners cell hold.Once all the cells are open I want you to find Brandon.Let the other prisoners do whatever they want to do.Lil' Slugger,this is where you come in.I need you to find prince Jake and stall for time.While you're stalling,I'll get rid of the cell gaurds and prince Jakes lackys."Explained Albany."Right,"Said Lil' Slugger and Mr.Cuddles in unision."We should all meet back outside in thirty minutes,"Albany continued."Right,"The other two repeated.With that,Mr.Cuddles left to the power room and Lil' Slugger left to find prince Jake.Once those two were gone,Albany left to find the prison gaurds and lackeys.

Meanwhile in the power room,Mr.Cuddles was chewing the wires to the cell hold.They tasted rather good until he was electricuted after biting the wrong wire.Once finished,Mr.Cuddles headed to the cells to find Brandon.Mr.Cuddles found him in cell 218."Cuddles!You're alive!I can't believe it!"Said Brandon whom was excited that his furry little friend had came to save him."Come on Brandon.It's time to get out of this place and fast!"Said Mr.Cuddles hurriedly as theyran through the castle corriders.

Lil' Slugger finally found prince Jake whom was reading in the library."Ah,you're here already."Prince Jake plainly stated."It would seem that way,"said Lil' Slugger.Prince Jake put his book up and walked towards Lil' Sluggerwhom had his bat raised and ready for any given moment."I don't want to fight you.Matter of fact,I want you to join me.Admit the darkness seduces you."Said prince Jake as he came closer."I'd rather fight you than admit that!"Said Lil Slugger with his demonic smile spread across his face.He raised his bat even higher and went in for a full swing.Prince Jake blocked it with his arm and punched Lil' Slugger one good time in the gut with his free fist.Lil' Slugger didn't show any sighn of pain but his smile grew wider than before."You're emotionally cornered because youwant something that you can't own."He said as he doubled in size and his eyes started to glow red.Then Lil' Sluggers teeth became canine like and he swung once more at prince Jake.Lil' Slugger turned back to normal and looked at his fallen enemy.He wasn't dead but the hit was bad enough for him to forget his problems.Once Lil' Slugger saw this he then headed for the outside of the castle.

Albany was searching the castle for lackeys and gaurds.Seven unconcious gaurds and lackeys later she came to the servants quarters where they slept or rested.Once she finished off the ones in this area of the castle shescowered others that would normally have loads of lackeys.Soon she finished her part of the mission and headed for the entrance of the castle.Outside,Albany was finally re-united with her boyfriend brandon."I missed you,"He said as she embraced him in a gripping hug."Same here,"He said to her."Aww..."Said Kamome,Fubyuichi,and Zebra in unision."Thank you all for helping Albany,"Brandon said happily.With that all seven of the people headed back to the train station in down town Dark city.

**THE END**

**A.N:I think tis was the longest chapter since it is so informative.Mwahahahaha!I might make another story with Albany and Lil' Slugger in it but I want five more reviews on this story first!**


End file.
